


absence and distance

by dalayrian_girl



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bad Spelling & Grammar, Gen, I'm Sorry, M/M, Multi, My First Fanfic, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-06-25 12:04:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15640377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dalayrian_girl/pseuds/dalayrian_girl
Summary: “Well, we’re best friends?” Hiro said. He did not understand what Yaku was getting about. “What’s your point? We’re four best friends, Oikawa and Iwaizumi are in love, Makki and Matsun are best friends. Wait—are you saying I’m in love with Matsun? Or are you saying I have to date Matsun because Iwa-chan and Shittykawa is a thing? That’s not fair for us and for them!”It’s not, because Hiro cares for all three of them equally.In which Makki gets accepted in a prestigious  art university in  Kyoto, serves coffee, annoys Yaku, and gets some light concerning his more-than-friendship relationship with his three best friends.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I was Made for Lovin' you Baby](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7801168) by [happytreasure](https://archiveofourown.org/users/happytreasure/pseuds/happytreasure). 



> HELLO! i'm pretty new in publishing my writings and english is NOT my mother tongue HAH so yeah sorry if the grammars are all wrong, like really sorry gyahahah shame on me LIKE IT'S REALLY BAD!

Hiro knows that is was his own choice to go to the University in Kyoto, but still his heart aches for those three. He misses them, _duh_ , they’ve been together all the time since high school, so having to be separated from those idiot three was like somebody pulled off his comfortable jacket while in a blizzard then having the wind slap him in the face. His anxiety is back, and it’s not like Hiro is having a hard time making friends, it was pretty easy for him, but it never really reached his heart.

The best art major in Japan is in Kyoto, so obviously he’s going there. Matsun is majoring law in Tokyo, he goes to the same university as Shittykawa who’s majoring in health. Iwaizumi is going to college in Miyagi, he’s the one who decided to stay home and actually helps the new generation of Seijoh, he could’ve easily gone to Tokyo, but he chose to stay instead. It was so Iwaizumi that Hiro still chuckle at the thought, especially since he was majoring in teaching.

“Hey Hanamaki, lazy day huh? One cup of black coffee please.”

A voice woke him out of his stupor. Hiro grinned at the short boy in front of him, what are the odds that he met Yaku Morisuke in University and actually rooms with the boy.

“Sure, Yaku. Trust you to like your coffee dark, the way you like your man.” Hiro said, his eyes flicking to the man standing beside Yaku who grinned in return while Yaku bristled.

“That’s why I’ll have the short caramel latte.” Kuroo Tetsurou said grinning lazily (a very hot grin, to Hiro), while Yaku elbowed him in the stomach, causing the man to double over whilst howling in pain.

“He’ll have _green tea_.” Yaku cut in, glaring mercilessly at Hiro. He nodded, and put out their order while Yaku paid for the drinks, then the two ex-Nekoma Volleyball Club members sat and waited out their order.

Hiro busied himself in the bar, making their order. It was quite slow in the coffee shop, he was the only employee at the moment, Yaku works there too but his shift starts at 7, while Hiro’s shift just started at 3 and other employees has not arrived yet, well, actually both of them cancelled their shift today because they have projects to finish and their replacement aren’t in yet. He works part-time there because he needs money. Yes, maybe his father can give him enough pocket money, really it’s a relief, but Hiro doesn’t really want to burden his father, especially when his University fee is very expensive, not to mention other art supplies he has to buy on daily, so yeah, making some money and getting free coffee is such a great chance. He knows that Iwaizumi is helping to coach Seijoh, earning money in return, while Matsun isn’t working part time because he actually spends his spare time practicing volley-ball, and Oikawa doesn’t work part time either.

“Cat couple, your drinks.” Hiro called. Kuroo prowled (YES! Prowled, the man is the embodiment of a cat!) over to him and grabbed the drinks, thank him and went back to Yaku’s table. Hiro watched them interacted in many level to come to the conclusion that they like each other, just like Shittykawa and Iwaizumi. But lo and behold Kuroo actually has a girlfriend but he spends one weekend every once or two months visiting Yaku in KYOTO while he goes to school in freaking TOKYO. He huffs in disbelief, because he knows even Oikawa won’t go to Miyagi to visit Iwaizumi daily, same goes for Matsun who rarely goes home to Miyagi. What are the odds of having the three of them visiting him in fucking Kyoto at least _once_. His thoughts kept wandering until suddenly Yaku appears in front of him with empty cups and a grateful smile.

“Hey Makki, want me to help with your shift?” Yaku asked as he handed the cups, Hiro raised an eyebrow while Yaku gestures at the clock. “Four is the busy hour right? Michimiya-san told me she’ll be late.”

Nice, so the replacement is late. “Wouldn’t want to interrupt your date though.” Makki replied, waving his hand dismissively while Yaku walked back to his table.

“Good for you, Kuroo’s leaving because _apparently_ he has a test tomorrow, you fucking astaxanthin.” Yaku growled at Kuroo, hitting his head roughly (affectionately).

“But its chemistry _Yakkun_ , and hanging out with you makes me feel a lot of chemistry, also you cuss using the periodic table.” Kuroo said.

“Well then, fluorine-uranium-carbon-potassium off. Akaashi is already waiting for you.” Yaku muttered.

“That spells F-U-C-P.” Hiro said, blinking in confusion. Both Yaku and Kuroo stares at him in disbelief. “What? All my grades sucks besides English and art.” Hiro pouted in annoyance while the pair continued to watch him, looking uncannily cat-like,

“I cannot believe you just said that.” Kuroo breathed, staring at him in surprise, disbelief and amusement. Hiro rolled his eyes and blush because well, that was true, and he hates chemistry, biology, physics, and mathematic, modern-lit and shit stuff like that.

“Anyways, you should go to wherever Akaashi is right now, Kuroo.” Yaku said, he packed his bags, and packed Kuroo’s bags while the taller man sat across him looking dejected.

“We haven’t had sodium acetate yet!” Kuroo huffed.

“What the fish urchin cat koala is that.” Hiro said. Kuroo guffaws at his statement while Yaku snorted. “Hey, it spells fuck. Give me some credit.”

“Nacho.” Yaku huffed, not even explaining as if Hiro created the fish-urchin-cat-koala-ing nobel prize. “Really though, Kuroo.” Yaku huffed as he dragged Kuroo into a standing position, and handed Kuroo his bags, “Go back to Tokyo, tell Kenma about Makki’s reaction then study.” Yaku said. “And stop visiting me or Bokuto dammit! Use your money to buy Kenma new games, get Lev a new volleyball, Tora and Fukunaga some magazines, Shibayama and Inuoka some new pads, or your girlfriend some stuffed koalas, or even better, go visit Nekoma and help coach! Buy them celebratory foods or whatever the fuck it is you giants eat!” Yaku deadpans.

While Yaku rambles on, Hiro watches Kuroo closely and _BOI_ did he got those dreamy/in love look on his face. His smile soften and he eyes Yaku affectionately that Hiro got confused from wanting to puke in disgust or cry in envy because holy hell that was domestically beautiful. Then surprisingly Kuroo reaches out and ruffled Yaku’s hair and Yaku didn’t even _fight it._

“Okaaaaay. I’ll tell the children mom says hello and that mom misses and love them and would very much appreciate it if I take them to eat some shit.” Kuroo grinned while Yaku put both hands on his hips and glare, “Well, see you later flower boy, take care of Yakkun, he easily gets lost in the crowd.” Kuroo waved his hand.

“Hey!”

Then Kuroo left, while Yaku went to the kitchen to change into black shirts and an apron. Hiro shook his head at their antics which was hilariously domestic somewhat. He wonders if they’ll ever get together or at least admit to each other that they like each other. It’s like Iwaizumi and Oikawa.

“Don’t just stare at the wall, Makki.” Yaku said, appearing suddenly. Hiro forgot how the boy started to call him Makki, probably Hiro just told Yaku to call him Makki.

“Sorry, I got no hot individuals to ogle by suddenly popping out of the blue every once in a month.” Hiro drawls lazily as he sat at the cashier counter and Yaku just rolled his eyes while he busied himself re-arranging cups and other stuff.

“He sees Bokuto too you know, he visits me on the way.” Yaku said pausing is activity hands hovering over a cup, his brows furrowed in confusion before continuing his activity.

“You sure ‘bout that?” Hiro said as he watched Yaku’s shifting expression, “Still, it’s nice.”

“Well, how about you? No someone special visiting?” Hiro shrugs in return, Kyoto was the furthest and it really doesn’t make any sense had one of them visited him. “Wait not someone, rather your three boyfriends.” Yaku said, side-eyeing him nastily and Hiro snorted, this is not really the first time Yaku jokingly referred Oikawa, Iwaizumi and Matsun as his ‘three boyfriends’.

“I’d rather just go back home or visit Tokyo, really, than having the three of them coming all the way to Kyoto.” Hiro said as he played with the cashier machine lazily. “And by the way, Oikawa and Iwaizumi are so in love with each other, and Matsun’s my best friend. You can’t just dub them my three boyfriends, you asshatini.”

“Astaxanthin, but that’s beside the point. You know, it’s okay to be in love with your best friend. I thought this Oikawa and Iwaizumi are best friends?” Yaku replied.

“Well, yeah, but it’s like different. Iwaizumi and Oikawa can’t just stop loving each other, they’ve known each other since they were not annoying, and its young love. Matsun and I are like bros or something. They can’t just suddenly, I don’t know, love someone else. And by saying you can be in love with your best friend validates your love for Kuroo!” Hiro retorted.

“What! Kuroo and I aren’t best friends, we’re like rivals or some shit!” Yaku blanches while Hiro continued to give Yaku a look, “Anyways, Kuroo and Bokuto are bros. They’re the real legit bros, while you…You talk about these three like Oikawa is the fucking sun, Iwaizumi is the moon and Matsun is the ground that gives you standing, all three are like the air that gives you life.” Yaku preaches on while Hiro blanches at the statement, staring at Yaku with wide eyes.

“Shit Yaku, I know we’re in art major but that was so extra.”

“Shut up, just listen to me.” Yaku huffed in annoyance, but he stared back at Hiro unflinchingly and Hiro never felt _so bare_. “I’m just saying, I mean—I don’t know your friends very well, but by the way you talk about them, you sounded pretty in love, and they act like they love you too.”

“Well, we’re best friends?” Hiro said. He did not understand what Yaku was getting about. “What’s your point? We’re four best friends, Oikawa and Iwaizumi are in love, Makki and Matsun are best friends. Wait—are you saying I’m in love with Matsun? Or are you saying I have to date Matsun because Iwa-chan and Shittykawa is a thing? That’s not fair!” It’s not because Hiro care for all three of them equally.

“What? No! It’s like, you sound jealous when you talk about Oikawa and Iwaizumi—“

“I’m not jealous of them! If they love each other then, good!” Hiro huffed in frustration, what the hell is Yaku talking about.

“Well it sounded like you were hurt. As if you got left out.” Yaku mumbled. Then he sighed and shook his head while Hiro glared at the short boy, “It’s just—is it possible that you may be in love with the three of them, Makki?” Yaku said, looking waaaaaaaaay to earnest.

Hiro blinks, he opens his mouth and close it again. Eyebrows furrowed in confusion as Yaku’s words seeps in. What the hell is Yaku saying? They’re his best friends, of course Hiro love them like _love_ them so what the seven hells is Yaku talking about?!

What the—

_Oh_. Oh—

“ _Fuck_.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MY SISTER FORCED ME TO POST THIS. ugh idk why i still listen to her. Anyways, some Oikawa and Matsun action HEHHE

Matsun was lazing around in his shared dorm with guess who—Akaashi Keiji. The boy in question was nowhere in sight because he was off to _Kyoto_ , visiting his _boyfriend_ , and Issei is most certainly and definitely is not _jealous_ _nor_ _salty_ or anything, he’s just _good_. Akaashi did offered Issei to come with them to Kyoto, but it didn’t seem fair if he visited Makki without Oikawa and Iwaizumi, even though he meets up with Shittykawa on daily basis. He sighed and decided to just scroll his tumblr, looking for memes to console his lonely heart. Suddenly the door bursts open and Issei didn’t even look up from his phone. He hears the door being close and then his bed dips down from another person’s weight.

“ _Matsuuuuuuuun_.”

Issei kept scrolling his phone but he opened his arms then he was being hugged, arms and legs draped around him in a lazy manner, and a head forced itself under his chin, using his upper arm as a pillow.

“ _Matsuuuun_.”

The voice drawls lazily and Issei could feel the hair tickling his chin. So Issei hugged the person back, hoping it will silence the trashy mouth about to spill some alien shit theories.

“Issei.”

Issei blinks at his first name being used, finally putting his phone away, staring down at a very annoyed looking Oikawa Tooru. Issei raised an eyebrow, inquiring Oikawa to continue his rambling because Issei isn’t really in the mood to talk shit, he’d rather listen.

“I miss them.” Oikawa mumbles.

Well…

“Same.” He huffs, rolling to his back so now both he and Oikawa are sprawled over his bed, staring at the ceiling. Oikawa’s head is still pillowed over his arm and surprisingly it wasn’t bothering him. It rather fits quite nicely. “But it’s 2 more months until the end of second term, then both of us and Makki can come home.” _To Iwaizumi_.

Oikawa groaned, “But that’s so long. It’s like—sixty more days!”

“It’s not _like_ , it _is_ 60 more days. No one forced you to go to this University, Oikawa.” Issei said, grinning lazily while Oikawa pouted at him.

“Because! I’m not planning on staying in Miyagi, and there’s nothing for me in Kyoto! It already seems unfair that we can meet on daily basis, sometimes I even get the dilemma that I shouldn’t see you because it would be unfair to Iwa-chan and Makki! We all should’ve gone to different universities!” Oikawa ranted, then he howls in pain. Issei rolled his eyes at his friend’s antics.

“But you’re here, Oikawa, on scholarship. I’m here because this is the best law school. It’ll seem dumb if we all go to different schools just for the sake of our feelings.” Issei sighed.

“But still, Matsun! Every second I spend with you feels like sinning, and that’s something coming from me!” Oikawa said, jabbing his point finger to Issei’s chest accusingly, while Issei snorted at Oikawa’s statement.

“I get that too, but it seems wrong not to see you, either.” Issei replied. “It’s just two months, you’ll have a lot of studies to do, a Suga to annoy, pro-volleyball practice to attend, you won’t feel it then suddenly it’s the end of second term.” Issei said, trying to console Oikawa.

“I _knowww_ , you’re right.” Oikawa said. “Ugh, it’s annoying how much Mr. Refreshing spends his time with Sawamura, it’s like they’re already married!” Okay, so no alien theories, but gossips, which means Suga is out on a date with Sawamura.

“You’re just jealous.”

“Am not!”

“Really?” Issei said, giving Oikawa the look and the other boy just shifted under his gaze.

“Well, maybe, I don’t know! It’s like—he gloats that he has Mr Perfect, always saying things like ‘Oh, have you heard of this new ice cream parloud Oikawa? Daichi’s taking me there’.” Oikawa complained, wringing his hands as an emphasis. “Isn’t it nice to have someone take you out once in a while, to talk to about anything and to cuddle?” Oikawa groaned dramatically.

“I’ve take you out on many breakfast, dinner, lunch and coffee break, you talk to me randomly, Trashykawa. Also, if I’m not mistaken we’re cuddling at this very moment.” Issei deadpans.

“I know, that’s why you’re the _perfect_ boyfriend material, Matsun, I’m proud of you, I’ll be the luckiest man alive if I dated you.” Oikawa sighed, while Issei actually blinks and _blushes_ because, okay— _what the fuck_. Shit, Oikawa can’t just spill shit like that and— _shit_. “By the way, where’s your roommate?” Oikawa asked suddenly as if he didn’t just— _ugh_. Issei groaned in return while Oikawa gave him questioning look.

“In Kyoto.”

“The fuck.” Oikawa blinked, “Didn’t he go to Kyoto just last month?”

“He did. His boyfriend is in Kyoto and so is his aunt, so he frequently visits there.” Issei explains.

Oikawa stares at him, wide eyed and astonished. “Shit, how does he have the patience to sit in a bus for hours two times in a very short expanse of time?”

“Because he doesn’t, he drives a car with his boyfriend’s best friend and they take turn driving.” Issei elaborated further. Because sure it was tiring riding a car, but obviously it was better than taking the bus, though after his firsthand experience of riding a car with Akaashi driving (to which it still traumatize him to this day), they’ll get to Kyoto in no time. Oikawa was still silent so Issei stole a look at the boy who look as if he was planning something. Issei deepens his frown, then Oikawa noticed that Issei have noticed him so he grins wickedly.

“Hey, Matsun—“

“No. Nope.” Issei groaned and shake his head.

“I haven’t even said anything!” Oikawa sat up and stared at Issei in disbelief. “My god, Matsun! Have some hope for me!” Oikawa wails.

“You don’t need too, I’ve known you long enough to be able to read you, and I promised your beloved mother, dear Iwa-chan and freaking Makki to keep you out of trouble.” Issei deadpans.

“But Matsun—“

“We’re not getting Iwaizumi to visit us next weekend, and we certainly aren’t borrowing Kuroo’s car to visit Makki.” Issei said easily.

“I was actually thinking two weeks from now, but that’s the spirit Matsun! Next week is a good time.” Oikawa grinned, punching Issei lightly on the shoulder. “Come on Matsun! Don’t you think it’s a good idea? You know, you should’ve told me that your roomie frequently goes to Kyoto to get some kisses using his—“

“Kuroo’s.”

“—Kuroo’s car! We could’ve visited Makki ages ago!” Oikawa yelled in excitement. “Oh! Can you imagine just how surprised Makki would look?!” Oikawa continued on giddily, his eyes has literal frigging _sparkles_ and he looks very dashing like this (no, for real though, now Issei gets why Okawa has _tons_ of fangirls) and to be honest, Issei might just give in if Oikawa continues to beam, looking flustered as hell while shaking Matsun—wait, no, the shaking part is annoying. He sighed instead and put his hands on Oikawa’s arm, lowering it from his shoulders, willing the boy to stop shaking giddily.

“You and I both know that Makki would rather have us working our asses off and saving our money for some self-discovery road trip than visit him, right? Though, he’ll appreciate it.”

“I know thaaaaat but I just want to do something crazy and grand once in a while.” Oikawa said.

“You do that all the time.” Matsun deadpans.

“No I don’t! I don’t do crazy things enough, Matsun and here I am, a plain boy entering his twenties, ready to be forgotten!” He wails, freeing his hands from Issei’s grip and Issei fought the feeling on disappointment raging in him. Since when did he act like a fool in love around Oikawa? A fool? Yes, but in love? No. Well, not really?

“So, basically just ‘cause you’re bored?” Issei asked in the plainest tone he can muster, his mind still a raging storm concering his feelings for Oikawa.

“Yes…?”

“Just wait the two months, Oikawa. It’ll be over in no time.” Issei said, closing his eyes because he really can’t think right now. Between Oikawa telling him that he was the _perfect boyfriend material_ , and a crazy plan to visit Makki.

“Next week is a good idea.” Oikawa whispered.

“Next week’s too soon.” Issei answered. He could feel Oikawa shifting beside him.

“Then the next.” He whispered again.

Issei opens one eye to glare at Oikawa who was smiling brightly, one of his genuine smile and Issei felt like his heart could explode because _oh god_ Oikawa rarely wears that smile, so before he could succumb to the dumb alien maniac he shut his eyes. “No, Oikawa, you and I both know we both have quiz on Monday, and if you suggest the weeks after, we’ll have that group discussion thing on Saturday.”

“Dammit, Matsun!” Oikawa groaned. “Really, a man after my heart, turning down every plan I have.”

“Of course, it’s called keeping you in line.” Matsun deadpans.

“You sound like Iwa-chan!” Oikawa snapped half-heartedly.

“Well, I learn from the best.” Matsun grinned, because duh, who else keeps Oikawa in line besides Iwaizumi (and now Matsun) because really, Oikawa might be the death of him (well, if not Oikawa then Makki).

“So what, we’ll just hang out until we go home?” Oikawa mumbles. “I really want to go to Kyoto.” He finally says. “I want to see Makki. I don’t even care about sight-seeing!” He exclaimed.

“Put it this way. The longer you don’t get to see Makki and/or Iwa-chan, the more satisfying it is when you get to see them. After all—what’s the saying? Something about distance and fondness?” Issei hummed, still closing his eyes. What was the saying anyways?

“Absence, you dumb-ass. Absence makes the heart grow fonder? Whatever.” Oikawa huffed. “I don’t believe that.” He muttered.

“I don’t believe _you_.” Issei retaliated, finally opening his eyes to stare back at Oikawa’s brown (warm, warm brown) boldly. Issei fixed him his most intense and smoldering look (Makki once commented that Issei’s stares are very, very stripping it left him feeling bare and bothered in a good way).

“Whatever,” Oikawa hissed, looking away immediately and Issei did not miss the blush creeping up his neck, to which Issei’s lips twitched into a smile.

“Really, and here you are begging me to agree with your crazy plan to go to Kyoto just to see Makki, to hell with sightseeing, because you miss him? While on daily basis you have a sarcasm fight to the point where you _cried_ once?” Issei said, still fixing his eyes to watch Oikawa’s face morph into embarrassment, horror, then back again to embarrassment.

“It was one time, Matsun!” He snapped, blushing pink while his hands twitched on his sides. “Ugh, I hate you, why do I even hang out with you.” Oikawa huffed, climbing out of the bed.

“Because I’m the perfect boyfriend material?” Issei joked, and Oikawa gave him a nasty look.

“Fuck that, I’m taking those words back with me.” He muttered, picking up his jacket, and then putting on his socks.

“Or maybe because I’m the only one you have right now?” Issei retorted back. Oikawa paused whatever it is his doing, and Issei propped himself on one hand to get a better look at the ex-Seijoh captain.

“Because you’re the one who can drive me to Kyoto.” The other boy decided after a beat, and continued to put on his socks.

“One might think you’re in love with Makki.” Issei said as casual as he could and Oikawa fumbles with whatever it is he’s doing.

“One being _you_ , and don’t deny you’re not in love with him too, _Issei_.”

“You don’t deny your feelings then? Why, _Tooru_ , how greedy of you, I thought you were carrying your torch for _Hajime_.”

“No, not me, _we_.” Oikawa said glancing at Issei, his eyes glinting with seriousness.

There was a pause, the realization dawning in both of them, “It’s a good thing I like sharing then.” Issei decided after a beat, picking his words carefully because he’s not sure if they’re still joking or just dead serious.

“Well, I hate sharing, but I guess you’re just special.” Oikawa said, his voice sounded very rushed but the smile on his face was so soft and full of fondness, and _wow_ , Issei could feel his stomach doing somersaults.

“So, dinner at 7?” Issei asked, smiling droopily at Oikawa who scoffed fondly.

“All that shit talk just to ask me out for dinner? Man, Matsun, you’re getting less and less creative by the day.” Oikawa hummed, standing up and picking his bag.

“What can I say, I hang out with you all the time and you spout the same Alien shit without new theories so yeah, I’m kinda lost and uninspired here.” Issei shrugged.

“Well, you’re paying because you’re apparently right about the absence and fond thing. Damn you.”

Issei was about to open his mouth to protest but then Oikawa’s face was right in front of him, grinning wickedly, and then Issei felt something soft pressed on the side of his cheek, and— oh, oh. Oh no. What is this feeling in his stomach and what is this heat creeping up his neck. He was speechless, and Oikawa had the gall to just grin wickedly, though, equally flustered.

“Also, the perfect boyfriend material type of guy would totally pay for the first date.” Then Oikawa dashed out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Iwa-chan's coooooming up reaaaaaal soon


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iwaizumi has a crush on Oikawa and Matsun, Makki is his best friend and supposed wingman. Or so he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's longer, because I can't stop looool

Hajime is currently watching the practice going on in Seijoh’s indoor gym. It feels overwhelming somehow, to be in the gym without Shittykawa, Matsun and Makki. He must have a pained look on his face because Coach Irahata bump his shoulder against Hajime’s lightly.

“You know, you don’t have to come here every night, right?” he said, smiling softly.

Hajime shakes his head, and give Coach a sincere smile, “I know, but I want to.” He said, because he really do, getting paid was a bonus, but going back and soaking in the atmosphere is a blessing he’ll always be thankful for. “We’re still not over the fact that Karasuno beat us last time.” He said, “Karasuno’s ace now is living up his name. The Captain’s great, and Kageyama is getting better and better and so is Shrimpy.” He commented grimly, mind wandering back to the summer interhigh last year.

“What do you think about the team now?” Coach asked.

“It’s strong, but not as strong as last year. Kyoutani listens to Yahaba, so it should be fine. Watari is getting better, Kunimi and Kindaichi improves a lot, the rest are excelling so I don’t really worry.” He hums. “It’s nice to see them rise up.”

“It’s mostly because of you.” Coach Irihata said, and Hajime raised an eyebrow at the Coach’s statement. The Coach laughed and continued, “It’s true, you know. They don’t want to let you down, and since they lost inter high, they’re working harder and harder.” He said. “You and Oikawa really inspired them.”

Hajime squawked and tried not to blush but he can already feel the tell-tale feeling of a blush from the heat creeping up his neck to the tips of his ear. “You’re exaggerating.” He huffed.

“No, I’m not. Your dynamic with Oikawa is amazing, and they try to build that dynamic for the whole team.” He said.

Hajime noticed this too. He knows that his dynamic with Oikawa was different with the others since they know each other since they were still crawling, and he knows it’s somewhat exclusive. It was great for volleyball, but it didn’t really scream team work even if Oikawa is a great Captain and Iwaizumi is a great vice, but it is still different. Thankfully Makki and Matsun had wormed their way inside, slowly opening Hajime first, then Oikawa. So the fact that the new team now tries to create a similar dynamic but with the whole team means so much progress and Hajime is proud.

“They will be better.” He said finally.

“Sure, obviously.” The coach scoffed, “Anyways, how’s college?” He asked.

Hajime is quiet for a moment, because college is okay, but it’s not the same with high school. Still, volleyball is a constant thing. “It’s okay, volley-ball practices are nice. I’m in the same team with Shiratorizawa’s ex-setter, Semi Eita? Yeah, he’s great. Also, there’s Azumane Asahi, Karasuno’s ace.” He added.

“How was the ace? He’s the one with the scary face, right?” Coach asked curiously.

“Surprisingly timid.” Hajime snorted, remembering a stammering Asahi when they first met. But still, on court the man was a totally different person, determined, fierce and always so certain. “There’s also Kamasaki from Dateko, so I’d say the team’s pretty solid.” He hummed. He remembers when he skyped Shittykawa, Matsun and Makki concerning the members of his team and they had joked that his team was the ‘The Manliest of the Man’ team.

“That’s great, wouldn’t want your skills to go to shame.” The coach grinned.

“Yeah, I know.” Hajime nodded absent-mindedly, his eyes falling back to the court. Sure, he could’ve joined the tryouts for Japan National Volleyball team, but Oikawa failed to convince him, and his heart was more into teaching. Obviously, Oikawa had been scouted, and surprisingly Matsun was offered to join but declined, choosing to just play casually in college teams. Makki decided from the start that he hadn’t want to go to the tryout, even considering to stop playing volley ball (Oikawa flipped shit) not because he doesn’t like it anymore, but more because of he wants to try new things (“ _I want to try fencing._ ”, “ _Finally I’ll get to see the day you’ll stab yourself_.”, “ _Screw you, Trasykawa_!”). “Do you think...” Hajime blurted. And the coach stared at him curiously.

“Do I think it’s a shame that you did not apply for the Japanese National Volleyball team?” Coach Irihata asked, guessing Hajime’s question with a plain look etched on his face.

“Yes?” Hajime answered back, it still amaze him somehow that his (former) coach understands him perfectly.

The coach shifted and thought for a second before speaking up. “I think, that it is a shame if you do something you won’t be able to fully give your heart to.” He said carefully. “Sure. I’d like to see my disciples out there in court, but if that’s not what you really want then what’s the point?” He said.

Hajime nodded carefully. “I’m just afraid that I’ll come to regret it.” Hajime admitted.

“Iwaizumi, you’ll do great in anything you choose.” The coach said, “That’s why you were Seijoh’s ace, everyone trusts you, easy as that.” And again, Hajime blushed, it’s really getting ridiculous. “No one’s able to return your serves perfectly besides Karasuno’s Libero, and that’s saying something.”

“Yeah, he’s great.” Hajime nodded in agreement. He could feel his former coach eyeing him silently, before patting his shoulder and walking away, probably to start packing his things.

Thinking about it made him miss his glory days which feels him with longing and sadness, so Hajime opted to watch the new team instead.  Yahaba is striving as a Captain,  it was almost like seeing a younger, slicker and sneakier version of Oikawa, they’re so similar that at some point, when Yahaba was training Hajime had to fought back the urge to throw a ball to the back of the boy’s head for saying such sleazy things. Truly, Yahaba is the embodiment of Oikawa’s disciple in attitude department (Kageyama is Oikawa’s kouhai in setting whether he likes it or not). Kyotani actually really listens to Yahaba, but that doesn’t mean he’ll do anything Yahaba told him to, but the boy acknowledges Yahaba and would speak up his reasons and thoughts instead of clicking his tongue and walking away. Watari was excelling as the most favorite Senpai, and Hajime’s heart swells with pride (because Watari is _his_ kouhai, his most precious kouhai). The other second years—now third years, are doing great, never hesitating to help the new members, and always pushing so, so hard.

Kindaichi worked twice harder than all of them, still bitter with Karasuno, working hard to be the next ace. Kunimi got more time playing setter. He remembers when Kunimi had walked up to him and asked Hajime to privately teach Kindaichi.

“I hate seeing him beating up himself. Working so hard that he actually loses focus.” Kunimi had said. Instead of teaching Kindaichi, he knocked the boy in the back of the head using a ball and dragged him home, forcing him to rest.

Hajime stopped his thoughts when he hears clapping and the voice of Yahaba telling them some lines like ‘Great practice, now go home and rest, dim-wits.’ Then the team scrambled away, stretching and cleaning the gym.

“Iwaizumi-san.”

He looked up to see Kyoutani, Hajime smiled and patted the empty space beside him. “What’s up?”

The boy’s eyebrow furrowed, “Yahaba is getting more and more brutal.” He decided.

“Really, he’s like Oikawa.” Hajime sighed, “ But I think that’s a good thing. It’s not like he’s trying to be Oikawa, he’s just shitty like that.” He continued on, and in the corner of his eyes he can see Kyoutani holding back a laugh.

“In a good way I hope?” Yahaba appears in his peripheral vision, an eyebrow raised and a pinched expression plastered.

“Of course Yahaba.” Hajime grins and the new Captain huffed, “There’s no one I trust to Captain the new team besides you.” He said sincerely, watching as Yahaba loses his cool and calm composure, gaping like a fish and ending up as a flustered mess. Beside him, Kyoutani snickers and Hajime grinned wider. Yahaba settled on kicking Kyoutani’s leg.

“You should be cleaning the gym!” Yahaba huffed.

“You should too, dumbass!” Kyoutani countered, glaring at Yahaba and the Captain sneered and cross his arms. For some reason this riles up Kyoutani’s anger and the bleach blond groaned in frustration just by staring at Yahaba. Well that was amazing.

“I want to talk to Iwaizumi-san.” Yahaba answered.

“I want to talk to him too.” Kyoutani snapped. Yahaba just tilted his head, tapping his foot.

“Stop monopolizing his time, Kyoutani, Kunimi wants to set for you, so run along.” Yahaba said, and true to that, Hajime watches as Kunimi stood in the court , hands gripping the ball expectantly.

“Practice is finished, dumbass.” Kyoutani said back, raising an eyebrow, but he nodded to Hajime and saunters of to Kunimi.

“It’s amazing how he have not hit you yet.” Hajime said, looking at Yahaba in awe, because, well, Kyoutani is by no means violent, but his hand is always twitching and he is not above throwing a ball to someone in annoyance.

“He likes my face, that’s why he’s patient like that.” Yahaba waved his hand dismissively, sitting beside Hajime. “Anyways, Iwaizumi-san, I wonder.” Yahaba said, tilting his position so he’s sitting on the bench but facing Hajime. “You have a special bond with Oikawa-san.” He blurts.

Hajime raised an eyebrow. “Yes…? Maybe? Is that how you see it? We didn’t mean to make you feel uncomfortable with it—“

“It’s okay. We understand you’re dating each other.” Yahaba said, nodding his head in understanding.

“Well, okay, that’s good then— Wait what?!” He screeches, “The hell—what! Yahaba, dating?!” He stumbled on his words because _what the actual fuck._ “ Dating? Me? Dating Shittykawa?”

Yahaba blinks at his mini freak out. “Well, yes? Tha’s why you’re always together, why Oikawa-san listens to you despite everything, and why you get jealous of his fangirls.” He explained as if it’s as obvious as the sky is blue. “Why are you acting so surprise, Iwaizumi-san? It’s okay, all of us know.” Yahaba shrugs easily.

“No, no Yahaba. Just, no.” Hajime shakes his head because he’s not dating Oikawa (even if maybe a small apart of him wants to). “I’m not dating Oikawa.” He said, taking a deep breath, becaue honestly, this is not the first time anyone’s mistaken both of them as a couple. Hell, even his mother thought that they were dating. Yahaba looks surprise but he nodded calmly.

“I understand. There have been a debate going on whether you were dating Oikawa-san, Matsukawa-san or Hanamaki-san. Most of us think you’re dating Oikawa-san or Matsukawa-san though.” Yahaba nods and this—

This, Hajime is not prepared. Him with Matsun? Him with Makki? The thought was appealing but—

Hajime blushes furiously. “No—where are you getting this ideas?!” Hajime sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, because apparently Yahaba’s imaginations are worse than Oikawa’s.

“Well isn’t it obvious? You and Oikawa-san are basically that couple who fight all the time and make up all the time, while you and Matsukawa-san is the couple who is lovey-dovey calm that needs no words spoken to each other because you undertand.” Yahaba said explained in a chilling calm tone.

“Not Makki, though?” Hajime choked while he processed what Yahaba just said. Is that really how their underclassmen saw his interaction with Oikawa and Matsun?

“No, because Yahaba has a crush on Hanamaki-senpai, so he tries not to imagine you dating Hanamaki-senpai.” Watari said, appearing out of nowhere, Hajime whipped his head from Watari to Yahaba who is blushing furiously.

“Shut up! We all thought Iwaizumi-san was either dating Oikawa-san or Matsukawa-san! And don’t just accuse me on having a crush on Hanamaki-san, most of us been through that phase!” He snapped. The first years has begun to stare at them, but Kunimi and Kindaichi instructed all of them to go change quickly.

“Wait, you all, at one point, have a crush on _Makki_?!” Hajime asked, because really, Makki, of all people.

“Oikawa-san is a tyrant, Iwaizumi-san, no matter how attractive he might be.” Yahaba said. “Matsukawa-san gives me fatherly feelings, and he’s so calming.” Yahaba stressed.

“That’s true.” Kyoutani said, joining their conversation. “Matsukawa-san is a very calming presence.” And truly, Hajime have to agree with this, Matsun is solid, and he grounds you, thus, calming and reassuring.

“Don’t any of you have a crush on me?” Hajime blurted out, sure he was curious now.

“That’s Kindaichi.” Kunimi said from across the court and there was a loud spluttering (Kindaichi, obviously) and Hajim laughs, not entirely surprised.

“So, why do you all have a crush on Makki?” he asked.

“Well, why don’t you?” Yahaba huffed.

Hajime thought of the answer. Why doesn’t he? Maybe because he has a fucking stupid crush on Oikawa? And the person who actually made him realize he was gay was Matsun? Oikawa is his first crush, yes true. Matsun made him understand. At one point in his third year he came to accept that he is in love with his two best friends, which leaves Makki as his only best friend, and supposed wingman (when the time comes)—no lovey dovey feeling there. But here he was, his Kouhai questioning him about how he can not have a crush on Makki?

“Well, because he’s a wonderful person? I’m glad he’s my best friend.” Hajime stated.

“I guess it’s his smile.” Watari said, “Or his laugh, don’t you think Yahaba? The stupid—“

“The fucking adorable snort giggle.” Yahaba sighed. “Or his hair and his stupid jokes.”

“The adorably annoying meme that he is.” Watari hums in agreement, sitting beside Hajime. Three of them sat on a bench, watching Kunimi, Kindaichi and Kyoutani practice some extra moves while the first years clean their selves up.

“It’s the hair.” Yahaba said.

“Or just the way he smiles?” Watari contemplated.

“Or maybe because he looks attractive.” Yahaba added.

“Aren’t you supposed to be over that crush?” Watari asked, and holy mother of god, this is for real, Hajime thought, his brain stuttering to a halt because his juniors have a freaking real crush on Makki.

“Well, if he’s not dating anyone, why should I stop?” Yahaba grins lazily and somehow Hajime’s heart stop at the comment because—no. No, Yahaba can’t date Makki, no one can, not his juniors or anyone else. “He’s not dating anyone is he Iwaizumi-san?” Yahaba asked.

“No, not that I know of.” Hajime mumbled, because he can’t really see Makki dating anyone else besides him, Matsun or Oikawa. Wait, how did he came across that decision? “Are you… planning on dating him?” Hajime choked out. In the corner of his eyes he can see Yahaba’s eye widen before a smirk creeps into his face.

“I might, if you don’t make a move, Iwaizumi-san.”

He knows Yahaba is joking but it didn’t stop his heart from beating more frantically, because apparently, he is in love with his three best friends.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankyou for comments and kudoooooooooooooos  
> I love yall


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makki makes a phone call.
> 
> Iwaizumi answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry (AGAIN) for errors, im sorry.  
> My updates will be slow cause college classes are starting  
> so, sorry! and enjoy!

Hiro sat in the empty art studio. His class has finished an hour ago, and the teacher favored him enough to let him stay later. The sound of ticking from the clock deafens his ear, and his eyes glanced up briefly, it’s already four, and there he was an hour after class not making any progress on his sketches, hands clasped tightly around his phone instead of his pencil.

It’s been three days since Kuroo’s visit, meaning three days since he came to the conclusion that he may be in love with his three best friend.

But then again, he’s not sure. Maybe it’s because he’s separated from those three idiots that he feels this way. Or maybe because he’s lonely and most of his friends in college all have a date, or perhaps because Bokuto is always bragging about his relationship with Akaashi. Probably because Yaku and Kuroo’s domestic antics even if they’re miles away.

Hiro immediately buried his face into his hands, feeling a blush creeping into his cheeks. Damn it, since when is he easily flustered like this. He’s had crushes before, damn it! The first one was a girl in pre-school. He remembers her as kind and brave, perhaps a tad bit bossy but that’s it. They parted both ways and Hiro has never seen her again. The second one was the son of his father’s coworker. Hiro remembers waiting in front of the French embassy, then greeted by this suave, handsome looking boy on his last year in Junior High. They interacted for a while, said boy gave him a kiss, and told him they can’t be together.

It’s not much, and he never dated anyone, but he knows how crushing on someone feels like. He’s experienced it, but it never really left him as a blushing mess. He knows fully well he developed a crush on Matsun somewhere in the end of second year, and Oikawa’s caught his eyes since the first time he laid eyes on the boy. Those were basic, but with Iwaizumi it was some sort of shonen-ai stories. He’s basically a rugged prince in a white horse who gives to much shit it left Hiro breathless.

So yeah, at some point during high school he may or may not have fallen in love with all three of them in High School, but he never really thought all those feelings stayed. He thought it would just disappear at one point and he falls in love with all of them one at a time but, nooo, he is starving for love and he needs three people to love him back.

“Fuck.”

Hiro opened his phone and thumbed the call button. He’s been alternating on Matsun, Oikawa and Iwaizumi to call. He keeps thumbing on the phone and just spins it in his hands, doing it more to ease the storm in his heart instead of really planning on calling. It’s been a week since their last group call, all three of them. Firday is usually when they will have a group video call, but things kept coming up so usually one of the initiates the call at random times. Sure, they keep on text messaging each other but rarely cross path in the same time of day. Suffice to say they were busy.

Hiro sighed and played with his phone.

“ _Hello_?”

“Holy shit!” Hiro jumped and threw his phone. Glancing around because who the fuck was that. He’s pretty sure that he’s alone in the studio, so who was that. “Who’s there?!” Hiro yelled, grabbing a pencil for self-defense (which is dumb, but he’s pretty sure he remembers those lessons his father gave him on 10 ways to defense yourself using a pencil).

“ _Makki? You called_?”

Hiro blinks and his head whipped to stare at his phone on the floor. The screen blinking brightly, showing him that he’s on a call with Iwaizumi.

“Shit.” He mumbles, dropping the pencil and picking up his phone which is on loud speaker. “Sorry, Iwaizumi, I accidentally pressed call.” He said.

“Oh, yeah?” Iwaizumi’s voice was gruff as usual, and he sounded so amused. Hiro felt his heart wells because god-fucking-damnit he misses the damned boy.

“Yeah, was an accident, it’s okay you can hang up now.” He said, Hiro put his phone beside him, still on loud speaker, and began to clean up his things.

“ _No, no…_ ” There was a pause on the other end of the line, “ _It’s okay, keep me company for a while, yeah? I’m walking to volley-ball practice so might as well talk_.”

“Oh, okay.” Hiro said, it was so rare to talk with Iwaizumi alone, so, golden moment, maybe? “Are you sure it’s not because you miss my voice, _Iwa-chan_?” Hiro teased, feeling happy.

“ _No. Well, maybe part of it_.” Iwaizumi said, and Hiro can picture him very clearly, walking down the street, phone pressed to his ear and having a very content smile splayed on his lips.

“Such a sap, _Hajime_.” Hiro hummed in content, and Iwaizumi laughed lightly.

“ _So, you’ve eaten anything yet_?” He asked, and Hiro melts at the tone because really, such simple question if but asked by Iwaizumi can melt any human.

“No, haven’t, I’ll eat later, chill Iwa-chan.” He huffed. “You, on the other hand, should eat before practice.” Hiro said.

“ _Makki, out of the four of us, the one who has any sense for self-care is me_.” Iwaizumi said and he sounded so un-amazed.

“I was trying to be caring, Iwaizumi, I rarely take care of anyone. Let alone myself!” Hiro huffed. He continues to shove his stuff into his bag, listening to Iwaizumi apologize half-heartedly, since their argument has no heat.

“ _So, you’ll be home soon_.” Iwaizumi said.

“Yeah, yeah I will.” Hiro said, smile back in place as he inspect the pages of his newest sketch. “Miss you all.” He sighed. They continue to chat about idle things and Hiro is ready to go back to his dorm, and the time shows 4.30, he immediately frowns. He put on his backpack and turned off the loud speaker, “Hey, Iwaizumi? Where are you practicing? It’s a fucking long walk you’re taking.” He questioned.

There was a sound of shifting and rusty metal creaking before Iwaizumi speaks again, sounding sheepish, “ _Yeah, I might’ve take a detour_.” He explains and Hiro laughed, knowing fully well where the ex-ace is, which is on a swing by the playground near Oikawa’s house.

“Oh my god, Iwaizumi, you’ll be late! You don’t need—oh god, it is flattering I won’t lie.”

“ _I knew you’re just going to laugh at me_.” Iwaizumi mutters and Hiro can picture him frowning.

“No, no, it’s nice that you actually procrastinate volley ball for me.” Hiro said, and yes, that is true, he exited the studio and saw a glimpse of himself in the window. He’s flustered. “ _Hajime_ knows how to win hearts.” He hummed.

He could hear shifting and moving again from the other end of the line and Iwaizumi is probably on his real way to practice.

“You can just call me later, you know. We’ll do our annual video call tonight.” Hiro said, walking down the corridor. He means it, because he misses all three of them. He hasn’t been in contact with both Oikawa and Iwaizumi (until this phone call) and yes he keeps in touch with Matsun for memes, jokes and everything but it is not _enough_.

“ _I know that. It’s just… If Oikawa can spend time with Matsun alone, than don’t you think I can spend time with you alone_?” Iwaizumi bristled, Hiro’s eyebrow raised and he is genuely surprised.

“My, my… never pegged you as the jealous type of friend, Iwaizumi.” Hiro said, he exited the building and walk on the sidewalk along the park near his university.

“ _I’m not jealous_!” Iwaizumi yelled and Hiro shifted the phone away from his ear.

“Really.” Hiro teased. “Why pine for Trashykawa when you can have any guys or girls you like? Wait, you won’t because you’re basically in a relationship with him.” Hiro blurted instead. And well, he stopped mobbing because what the hell is he saying. “That was so weird, ignore my last sentence.”

There was silence on the other line, and Hiro can hear Iwaizumi breathing.

“Iwaizumi?” He said. “Hey, I was being weirder than usual, just ignore the last part.” He said. “Hey?” He prompted again.

“ _What? Right sorry, it’s just…”_ There was a pause, and he knows that Iwaizumi is half frowning and half cringing while shifting on his foot. “ _You’re not the first person to think Oikawa and I are dating_.” Iwaizumi said, huffing an awkward laugh at the end.

Now _that_ , that got Hiro’s full attention. He speeds walk to the closest bench near him and sat, before answering Iwaizumi, “What? We joke about that all the time, Iwaizumi.” He sputters.

“ _Yeah, I know that. You’re not the—_ “

“I heard you the first time, I mean, who? Who else?” He amended. Oikawa and Iwaizumi’s relationship had been a running joke between the four of them and probably the rest of the third years of Aoba Johsai. It was there but it exists as much as Hiro’s eyebrows exists.

“ _Second years, Yahaba and everyone else_.” Iwaizumi said dismissively. Well, Hiro’s not surprised. Somehow Iwaizumi and Oikawa has taken a parental role in the club, and who wouldn’t think that they’re dating.

“Right, of course! I mean, chemistry, duh!” Hiro laughed awkwardly. “You should be you know. Dating. Should date.” He stumbles upon his words. “Classic match, childhood friends turn to lover, _daaamn_ I’d read a story about that.” He said, smiling a very strained smile.

“ _Really_?”

Hiro dropped his smile at the sound of Iwaizumi’s voice. He sounded so… small? And somewhat disappointed?

“ _You really think Oikawa and I should be in a relationship_?” Iwaizumi asked.

Hiro thinks. He thought of this before. About Oikawa and Iwaizumi dating, being in a real relationship. He decides that he won’t feel any angry jealousy if Iwaizumi and Oikawa is dating, he’ll just feel left out, sad, and yeah, maybe a little jealous that he’s not with them.

“I don’t know. Do you want to?” Hiro asked back.

“ _What if…_ ”

“No what ifs, Hajime, make your mind.” Hiro snapped. “Sorry, I;m tired.” He mumbled. “And you should be in practice!” He added.

“ _What? Damn it!”_ Iwaizumi cursed, “ _Shit, sorry, Makki—“_

“I understand. Go have fun, and while you’re at it, might as well make your mind concerning your feelings for Trashykawa.” Hiro said. “Bye, Iwaizumi.”

Hiro pressed the end call button, and threw his phone, and leaned back against the bench.

That was dumb.

Both the conversation and throwing his phone away. He groaned, and his mind immediately wanders back. What the fuck is he doing? Talking to Iwaizumi about idle stuff as if he was his boyfriend (and feeling guilty when he thinks about leaving Oikawa and Matsun behind), and then prompting Iwaizumi to date Oikawa? What is he doing.

So, Hiro immediately stood up, pick his phone and ran all the way to the coffee shop, knowing that today is Yaku’s shift. He ran, as fast as he could and entered the shop, flinging the door open without mercy and scans the bar.

“Yaku!” He called. His mouth can’t contain the shit he’s about to bitch.

“Ah, sorry, Hanamaki-san, Yaku just left, he’s got a project to finish so he’s taking the day off.” Yui Michimiya said, looking apologetically at him. Hiro groaned and scans the rest of the shop, hoping to find some familiar face to complain too (He won’t make Michimiya suffer his inner turmoil because the girl is a saint).

His eyes zeroes on Bokuto Koutarou eyes.

“Bokuto!” He wails. The salt-and-pepper haired boy beams at him immediately.

“Makki, my friend! What ails you?” He asked.

So Hiro explains as quick, as simple, and as implicit as he could. “Say, if I was in love with more than one people, example person A, B and C. Then I called person A and just talk like we’re dating then accidentally prompts person A to date person B because people thinks they’re dating.”

“So…? I’m confused.” Bokuto blinks.

“Is it wrong? What I did?” Hiro asked. “It was shitty. To me, at least. It was as if I’m confusing him? I don’t know how he feels. About person B. Or person C.” He mumbles.

“Well, buddy. I’m happily in love with Keiji.” Bokuto said, patting Hiro lightly, “But let me tell you this. If you love all three of them, just don’t… miscommunicate?” He said, eyebrows furrowing, “I mean, don’t make them think you’re just playing with them, because they may not be in love with the others.”

Hiro processed the information. “I get it. Don’t make them think I’m just toying with their feelings?” Hiro said.

“Right!” Bokuto beams. “But Makki, my bro, let me know if anyone messes with you!” Bokuto grins putting his arm around Hiro.

After that Bokuto buys some cake and exits the shop, Hiro followed the other boy up until the bus station, going their own ways because Bokuto is on another university (they meet in a volley ball match between both university, though Hiro did not play). On the way back he starts to really think about his current predicament. Bokuto was right, as usual. He might be in love with three different person. But he’s not really sure yet. All three person might not feel the same ways.

But, Oikawa and Iwaizumi has feelings for each other, that much is obvious. How about Matsun? Sometimes Hiro thinks Matsun might like him back because of the way he acts around Hiro, shitty, funny, lovable ass-hole, caring and steady. Which is very beautiful and addicting. But those Matsun really feels that way about Hiro? Because he acts that way too around Oikawa and Iwaizumi.

Hiro sighed and pinch the bridge of his nose. He can’t wat to go home.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa and Suga have some talk, and what starts as a joke becomes something serious???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'll apologiz below cause I'm a wreck hahaa

Tooru knows for sure that he is in love with Hajime. Shit, he’s beginning to refer Iwa-chan as Hajime. This is obvious, and he is as certain of it as he is certain that the sky is blue, the grass is green, Tobio-chan is a genius and that one day his knee will be his downfall. He’s not sure when did he start to feel that way, because he’s knowns Haj—Iwa-chan all his life and it felt like he’s loved him forever.

But college begin, and Iwaizumi didn’t so much as blink when he board the train, crying because oh god we’re finally gonna be apart and had waved his hand easily. The other boy did not even fuss over Tooru like he usually would, and that left him feeling hurt (Iwaizumi ran his hands up and down Makki’s form before the pink-haired boy board his own train to Kyoto, checking on the taller boy and telling him stuff and damn it, Tooru’s fucking jealous).

So yes, maybe a few days ago he and Matsun joke about being a in a polyamorous relationship with Iwa-chan and Makki, and hinted each other they at least have some interest regarding their best friends, but that’s it. Tooru can’t consider it as love, no, love is Iwaizumi, that’s certain and steady and grounding.

Now, thinking about Matsun and Makki, he’s not in love, not yet at least, but the physical attraction is present. How could he not? Matsun’s definitely fit, and he’s so, so ridiculously tall and that’s enough to make this weird bubbly feeling in Tooru’s stomach. Makki is another story, because first time they meet, Tooru had been hostile and Makki attacks hm with his stupid memes and freaking sarcasm full force to the point he cried once. After that, Iwa-chan had yelled at them both while Matsun watched with a surprised look, because who’d ever thought Hanamaki Takahiro could make Oikawa Tooru bawled his eyes out. No one, exactly. So after that happen, they began to fix things and Tooru notice how Makki is stupidly good looking, and that his sarcasms are actually gold.  
But that’s it, those feelings never grow.

He’d always expected he’s ended up with Iwaizumi, and then Makki would marry Matsun. The idea is pretty fitting and nice, but it left him feeling somewhat incomplete.

“Hey, Oikawa, you should really read your book instead of staring it.”

Tooru dropped his book in surprise and glance up to an amused looking Sugawara Koushi. “I’m reading it, Mr. Refreshing, you’re not observing well enough.” He retorted in annoyance. The ash haired boy just shrugged, ignoring his words.

“So, no volleyball practice today, then?” He asked.

“Stop making idle chit-chat, Refreshing-kun, you know my schedules.” Tooru scoffed in annoyance.

“That’s really the only way I can start a conversation with you.” Suga huffed, looking back at Oikawa in mild disappointment. “You should really stop being hostile towards me.”

“Why, because your boyfriend will punch me if I have a sneering look each time you’re in 5-meters distance to me?” Tooru asked back.

“Yes.” Sugawara said, not even blinking.

“Tobio-chan will defend my honor if you punch his favorite senpai.” Tooru said, sticking his tongue out to a deadpanned looking Sugawara.

“Really, Oikawa, you’re dumber than Hinata and Kageyama combined.” He sighed. “So, got nothing to do?” Sugawara asked as if their little scuffle was nothing.

“Like I’ve said, you know my scheds, Suga, don’t act stupid it’s getting really unattractive.” Tooru rolled his eyes, picking up his book again and marking the page he last read.

“Oh? So you’re admitting I’m attractive?” Sugawara said in a mock disbelief voice.

“Sure, why not, my eyes are functioning well enough.” Tooru shrugged shamelessly, because he’s attractive enough to acknowledge that some people are just good-looking without feeling sorry for himself, he stood from where he was perched in his bed and stretched out his joints. Then, Tooru begins to pace, once, twice until Suga slammed his books to whatever surface is near him, making Tooru jumped and glare at the other boy. “Why so loud Princess?”

“You! God, I can barely tolerate you on daily basis, and now you’re pushing it with—“ he gestured wildly, “—with whatever it is that’s bothering you! So god help me, what is it that’s bothering you?” Suga hissed, glaring daggers at Tooru.

“You can barely tolerate me yet you want to know my problems? Man, you sound like my mom.” Tooru whistled as he sat on his bed grinning at Suga mischievously, hoping that it would hide his jittering because-- holy shit Suga is a good reader (or probably Tooru got too easy too read, nah it’s probably the first).

“Please, I co-parent Karasuno along with Daichi so yeah, I do sound like a mother.” The ashen haired boy said looking—dare Tooru say, proud.

“That’s domestic, and disgusting.” Oikawa shudders. He’s seen Karasuno’s member and he cannot imagine being in a team that disastrous, okay more respect for Mr. Refreshing then.

“Shut up, you’re just jealous. Don’t you parent your Aoba Johsai team?” Suga asked curiously from where he’s perched up. Tooru shook his head and thought about his days as Captain, he’s never seen himself as a parental figure.

“Nah, that’s more of Iwa-chan’s forte. He mother hens all of us, that includes me.” Tooru explained, because that’s true, even worse, the whole team is actually his collective parent but there’s no way in hell he’ll tell mr. refreshing about it, ugh it’ll just fuel Suga’s superiority towards him.

“So single parent much?” Suga deadpans.

“The kids aren’t much trouble, and no! Iwa-chan is not alone in parenting the kids, he’s got Matsun, you know? The tallest? Yeah, that’s true daddy material right there.” Tooru said, winking at Suga suggestively, to witch the ex-karasuno setter huffed in annoyance.

“Keep it in your pants, Oikawa, I did not need to know that.” He shook his head.

“Get your head out of the gutter Mr. Refreshingly pervy, I meant the way he acts around the children, I’m not talking about anything sexual at all!” Tooru said, throwing his hands up and sending Suga a dirty look when the other boy blushed. “You get to relieve your sexual tension on daily basis but you still act like a perv? My, my how would Tobio-chan react if he knew about this.” Tooru taunted lightly as Suga blushed darker.

“Don’t say anything to my precious child!” Suga hissed, pointing an accusing finger towards Tooru.

Tooru stuck his tongue out at Suge and the other boy threw and eraser at Tooru who easily ducked to avoid it, “Damn, you’re like a savage mom!” Tooru huffed, “Wait ‘till Iwa-chan hear about this, he’ll be so upset that you’re throwing erasers at his favorite child!”

“I would’ve disown you had you been my child.” Sugawara deadpans, “And I’m pretty sure your so-called Aoba Johsai parents will totally be on-board with me to give you some ass whooping.” He continued on while Tooru stared at him in betrayal.

“Matsun and Iwa-chan would never—“ he paused, come to think of it, they both would be so fucking on-board they’ll do some ass whooping themselves and fucking Makki will laugh on the sidelines and Tooru is shaking.

“Ready for some ass whooping?” Suga said smiling at him mischievously and it took literally everything for Tooru to not strangle the boy in front of him (and perhaps the thought of Sawamura Daichi killing him in return, God, he wouldn’t want to die in an ugly condition).

“Fine, they’ll totally be on board.” He huffed in admittance. “But Makki will totally get some as whooping along with me.” Tooru blurted suddenly, because he will not go through some rhetorical ass-whooping alone, no, oh no, he’s dragging Makki down this rhetorical hell.

“To be honest, I can why though.” Suga said, his lips forming ito a grin and Tooru sweats because whatever it is that’s coming out of Suga’s mouth will definitely make fun of him. “Both of you are like tall, over-grown children. Like Kageyama, but like, if he’s emotionally constipated, then both of you have too much emotion flowing. Quite a matching couple, I might say.” He said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

“What? Me and Makki? Dream on, Mr. Refreshing.” Tooru snorted.

“It sometimes becomes a debate between me, Daichi and Asahi, you know.” He said absent-mindedly, “Who is it that Oikawa Tooru is dating? Is it one of his fangirls? Or maybe he has some weird crush on Tobio-chan?” Suga tilted his head and grinned like a predator and well, if Tooru was sweating earlier, now he is SWEATING. “But really, that one is too pushing, I’d know if you like Tobio, he’s my baby or something. So our conversation gravitates towards your team-mates, especially the third years.” The ashen boy said, looking more and more invested in the topic.

“Well, congratulations! You’re not the first person who thought that me and Iwa-chan are dating.” Tooru shrugged simply, he’s heard that enough to be surprised by it.

“It’s Iwa-chan and I dammit, but no, that’s not what we thought. Well, sure we thought of that but then,” Suga threw his hands amd made an accusing look at Tooru, “it’s always your looks you know, your stares. It’s like you’re always staring at him.” Suga said, and at this Tooru raised an eyebrow because who?  
“Who?” He asked.

“Your eyes follow him everywhere, I mean, I get it, you’re the Captain, you gotta know what’s going on with your members, but man, how many times have I caught you staring. I won’t lie, he has a very cute smile.” Suga snickered, looking far away as if in a memory.

“WHO? Dammit, Sugawara Koushi WHO?” Because Tooru has a feeling that he knows who Sugawara is talking about but then again is it so obvious? Did he stared that much? Sure, said person is attractive in Tooru’s eyes because well, he’s by no means handsome, but his smile and hair and just everything about him is just so pleasant to see.

“Do you want me to say his name? Do you want me to tell you? Because I’m pretty sure you already know.” Suga said, grinning in satisfaction. Tooru can feel his own heart beating, because holy shit, if Suga knows, how obvious was he? Did the others know? His juniors? His other year-mates? Have he been this obvious? That’s why the conversation with Matsun recently touched that subject?  
So many questions are filling his head that Tooru began to hyperventilate.

“Hey, hey, are you okay?” 

Suga was suddenly in front of him and shaking his shoulder, eyes drawn to Tooru and eyebrows creased in worry. Oikawa realized he just spaced out and hyper-fucking-ventilate just because he’s thinking about his stupid high-school crush. A crush that actually might still be ongoing.

“No it’s just—“ Tooru furrowed his eyebrows, “—I never realized that… I was that obvious?” He said, glancing at Suga.

“Well, to be honest, I might’ve exaggerated, but I’m also a very perceptive person.” He offered Tooru a smile, “I watch you a lot because you’re a setter too like me, so I have to know your moves, noticing your crush is just a bonus information that I kept to myself.” He said, and added “And well, sometimes I discuss it with Daichi and Asahi cause it’s fun?”

“More like gossip, Suga.” Tooru huffed and shake his head.

Both of them now sat on the bed, shoulder to shoulder, Tooru trying to calm his head and ignore the fact that his crush on one of his best friend is not too recent, and that he may be in love with all three of them because he’s Oikawa Tooru, preceding expectations since 1999.

“So… do you ever like, make a move?” The ex-karasuno setter asked.

“No, I guess.” Tooru answered honestly. “It’s just that he’s attractive and I never considered it a crush. And to be honest I’m confused about our relationship.” He mumbled. “Now you’re adding my problematic thoughts, Mr. Refreshing, I have more things to think about and to sort out with my best friends.” Tooru said, throwing Suga a dirty look, to which the other boy smiled back sincerely.  
“You might regret it later you know, not saying anything.” He hummed calmly, and Tooru had to agree, because yeah, he might. He is.

“I mean, I had other crushes. One that I knew would grow into something more.” Iwa-chan. “One that I never expected but personalities are attractive, and he really helped me realize some things.” Matsun. “But this, I just thought, it was purely physical attraction? I never thought it’d be a crush or something more.” Tooru threw his hands up.

“Well, I’m sure Makki will understand.” Suga said, “He looks at you a lot too.”

Tooru processed the information and stared forward in surprise, he can’t help the bubbly feeling in his stomach because, well… This is surprising. And relieving.

A relationship might work out after all, no matter how odd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very sorry for slow updates, because I'm a flight risk with zero commitments so I'm not that invested because I never really wrote like a draft???? So I get confused as to what I'm going to write, because I write to relieve stress and vet school is fucking crazy i legit have no time haha! I'll try to make some times because I do love to write and I love this fandom and this ship so yeah, haha sorry for sporadic updates!

**Author's Note:**

> It's inspired by ALL MATSUHANAIWAOI fanfic and i also love kuroyaku???? hahaha  
> ANYWAAYS... no harsh comments? ha i know im weak because i get strong by reading hanamaki centrics and there's not enough (or any???? idk)


End file.
